Legend
by RodaRolla2
Summary: Seamus Finnigan, normal Irish Gryffindor, right? Wrong! THe last Eldari must find a way to save not only himself but the ones he holds dear as well from an evil that wiped out his people. Drug to a mythical world that his ancestors came from, our favorite Irishman must find, not only a way back, but a way to stop the evil from destroying everything. No matter what the cost may be.


Seamus Finnigan sighed as he walked back to his dorm room.

"Shay, I sense something's amiss." His fairy guardian, Columbine Elfwand, fluttered up to the young Irish man.

"How so, sìdhe?" Seamus said as the sìdhe flew in front of him backwards.

"I have the same feeling I get whenever the _Goblin Ord__ú_ is moving." She sighed.

"Where do you think they'll strike?" Seamus stopped at his trunk and started digging for a special enchanted sword that had been gifted to him by the Fairy Queen of the Wood and the bow and arrows gifted by the Wood Elves.

"Around here, I think, they might be in the Forbidden Forest."Columbine frowned.

"I'll go have a look around." Seamus shouldered his quiver and strapped his sword onto his belt.

"Wait! Put on your cloak, it will hide you better and if you find the Goblins you won't alert them to your mate's whereabouts." She said. Seamus blushed deeply.

"Nev isn't my mate, Columbine." Seamus scolded.

"Sure, whatever you say, Shay, whatever you say." The fairy rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Please drop it I don't think he likes me like that, my fairy guardian." Seamus sighed as he slipped out, unbeknownst to him that this night would lead to the adventure of his life.

"I'll keep guard here. Be safe!" Columbine called at the fading back of Seamus Finnigan, 6th year Gryffindor and the last of the mythical guardian race of the Eldari, an Elven race akin to the Wood Elves yet also wizards and human.

"Bloody goblins why can't they leave me well enough alone for a few months? I deal with them every break!" Seamus growled as he slipped past where Hagrid was preparing to go out into the forest.

"Mr. Finnigan, I suppose you have a good reason for being out of bed at this hour?" Professor Mcgonagall said as Seamus spun around to face her.

"How did you know? How did you find me?" Seamus stuttered. Hermione stepped out from behind their teacher.

"Sorry, Shay, I saw you and you were muttering about something and you haven't been acting yourself lately. I was-" Hermione was cut off.

"It's all right, I understand." Seamus smiled at the girl and turned towards his teacher. "As for your question, it's not something either of you could understand."

"Try us, Mr. Finnigan." Mcgonagall replied.

"Okay then, my sìdhe guardian says that this group that wiped out my people is going to strike here, either in the castle or the Forbidden Forest, and, as the last of the Eldari and guardian of magical people, places, creatures, and things, it is my duty to stop whatever plans they come up with." Seamus said.

"The Eldari? I thought that they were wiped out centuries ago and some say they never existed they dismissed them as Elves in fairytales." Hermione frowned. Seamus snorted.

"A few things before I have to go; one: we were obviously not wiped out or I wouldn't be standing here. Two: we never were full Elves, we were only part Elves, Sindarin and Sylvan to be exact. Three: we were in those stories but we have existed." Seamus' hand flew to the hilt of his sword and he looked around warily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked her peer.

"There's a foul voice on the wind, an unnatural chill in the air, and a foul stench all around." Seamus whispered as his eyes widened. "They're here!" Then, in the blink of an eye, a creature lay dead at the Irishman's feet.

"Lumos!" Hermione yelled. Two fear filled screams tore from Hermione's and Mcgonagall's throats as they saw many more of the creatures.

"Don't just stand there! Use your wands and kill these Orcs!" Seamus snapped as he flipped backwards in rapid succession to avoid being hit with arrows. Hermione screamed as Seamus was sent flying back into a tree. It took only a few seconds longer for Hermione and Mcgonagall to be brought down.

"Get away from them!" a tiny but fierce voice cried.

"Columbine don't!" Seamus groaned as he struggled to his feet after having that blow to the head that sent him crashing into the tree. The sidhe ignored the Eldari and flew at the orcs. With a cry, the sidhe was thrown into a tree and fell to the ground unconscious.

"You'll pay for that." Seamus growled as he let an arrow fly from his bow.

"Tie them up and take the blonde one's weapons." One growled as the others tied the three up and they disappeared through a portal to another world, similar to their own, yet a different world entirely.


End file.
